


Roxy Watches Speedrunning Videos

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [46]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Roxy leaned on her bed, quietly staring forward at her laptop screen with a mild sort of smile painted across her face. Not any sort of big smile like she had just discovered something revolutionary, or even an open-mouthed grin like someone had just told her something she really wanted to hear. A slight, contented, kind of bored little smile, the kind you got to wear on your face when nothing particularly great was happening, but nothing bad was happening either, and it was all just sort of dust in the wind.46/365
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Old Video Games
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 6





	Roxy Watches Speedrunning Videos

Roxy leaned on her bed, quietly staring forward at her laptop screen with a mild sort of smile painted across her face. Not any sort of big smile like she had just discovered something revolutionary, or even an open-mouthed grin like someone had just told her something she really wanted to hear. A slight, contented, kind of bored little smile, the kind you got to wear on your face when nothing particularly great was happening, but nothing bad was happening either, and it was all just sort of dust in the wind.

Her upper body was being supported by a veritable nest of pillows, first with a very wide one underneath that she never put any sort of casing on because it was too large, and she never put her head directly on it. Then, a large stuffed sheep with which she regularly lounged about upon, to the point where it had become thoroughly flattened into almost a small blanket. Upon that, came the next layer in her pillow lasagna: a normal pillow, with nothing particularly interesting about it one way or another. Finally, on top of that, lay a small memory foam pillow, the kind that was sort of shaped like a really flat wide horseshoe that you used for your neck, except in this case it was being used for her upper torso.

It was very comfy to be propped up like this, even though it was likely very bad for her spine - the temporary bliss of getting to hug a pile of pillows far outweighed any potential issues she would be feeling in the near future.

She wasn't listening to anything really too important. There was no news reports here, nothing game-changing, although it was about a changing game. No, she was simply watching a video about the world record progression of one of those old Mario games from the NES, narrated by a dulcetly monotoned man whose calm, even-handed voice brought her a great deal of inner peace. Fluttery synthpop numbers with rising tones and happy, optimistic, low-key vibes filled her ears with a certain kind of joy that was hard to get these days, with the way the world was.

Was there anything particularly interesting to her about Mario speedrunning in particular? No, not really - it was fun seeing all the people puzzle out the various ways in which one could absolutely smash the game into two pieces, clipping and warping and glitching their way to the finish line as quickly as humanly possible, but it was mostly a kind of hazy background noise for her brain, a lovely piece of cosmic microwave radiation boiling out the day's stressors from her mind. There was nothing to think about except going "ooh" and "aah" to a man with a scraggly but somewhat nicely shaved beard clip his way through several dozen pipes for an audience of thousands.

Oh, really?

Very interesting!

Neat!

If she wanted to think, she'd be watching Retro Game Mechanics Explained. But today wasn't a Retro Game Mechanics Explained day - she had an argument with her mom, she had sat there, trying to program, for a good five hours, and really she just wanted to veg out more than anything else. Not the time to be thinking about circuit boards and logic gates and color math. That could be saved for tomorrow.

Today? We're going to the moon, baby. Roll back that YouTube a couple of seconds and clip through pipes again and again, until she quietly passed out on top of her lovely little pillow pile, drooling on the pillow case, snoring ever so softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
